I'll Always Be Here For You
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) MPREG. Dan and Phil end up at the doctor after Dan is constantly being sick. They think it may be the stomach flu but little to they know how wrong they are. (Sucks but worth the read :P). Dan/Phil. Phan. Disclaimer: Own Nothing.


_**Sorry for no updates on TSOU. Will be updated tomorrow or Sunday most likely! :)**_

* * *

><p>Phil's P.O.V.<p>

My heart is pounding in my chest as I sit here waiting on the news of Dan.

I really hope he's okay...

_~~~~~A Few Hours Before~~~~~_

_I'm in the lounge, currently browsing through Tumblr when I heard someone throwing up. I get up, placing the laptop beside me and walk towards the bathroom._

_"Dan?" I asked quietly, opening the door to the bathroom._

_There I saw Dan, his head literally in the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach._

_I frowned and walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his back and rubbing it as he threw up._

_Once he finished, he flushed the toilet and sat back, sighing heavily._

_"Are you alright bear?" I asked worried._

_He nodded and swallowed but quickly made a disgusted face. I think he tastes the throw up..._

_"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He said, trying to stand up._

_I get up and help him onto his feet. I notice how green his face is and how weak he looks._

_"Dan, have you eaten anything today?" I asked._

_He shook his head. "I haven't been able to keep anything down in days with all the constant throwing up." He said, biting his lip._

_I frowned slightly. "Dan, you have to eat."_

_"Please don't make me when I feel this sick." He said begging._

_"But you need to eat." I said softly._

_"Don't worry about me Phil. I'm-" He didn't even finish the sentence before he went back to throwing up again._

_"It's kind of hard not to worry Dan. I think we should go to the doctor." I said._

_I could tell Dan didn't want to fight about it considering he just nodded and continued throwing up._

And that's where we are now. We're at the doctors. I'm waiting for him in the waiting room because they wanted to take tests.

Some time passes by and I see Dan walking out towards me, shock evident on his face. I stand up and wait for him.

"Hey, what'd the doctor say?" I asked, entwining our hands together.

He sighed and looked at me. "I'll tell you at home. This really isn't the place." He said.

I nodded and we walked out...

We arrived home and we went straight into the lounge where we sat down. I turned my body towards Dan, waiting for him to speak.

Dan's P.O.V.

_~~~~~Doctors~~~~~_

_"Well Mr. Howell, your tests came back." The doctor said as I sat there anxiously._

_"Before I tell you what they say, have you ever heard of carriers?" She asked._

_I nodded. My mom told what they were and that I'm actually one._

_"They're males who can get pregnant. What does that- Oh my God." I said, shocked._

_She smiled. "I guess you know. Congrats Mr. Howell, you're currently 6 weeks pregnant. Would you like to see your baby?" She asked._

_I nodded even though I'm still in complete and utter shock._

_She set everything up and turned on the ultrasound. Moments later, an image popped up onto the screen._

_"There's the baby." She said. "There is the head and there is the heart." She said, pointing._

_I'm completely mesmerized by it. That's my baby... That's Phil and I's baby... That's our baby..._

_That I'm carrying... I'm carrying our baby._

_I smile looking at the ultrasound it front of me. In less then 9 months, he or she will be here._

"I have to tell you something." I said, avoiding Phil's gaze.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great. It's just," I sighed. "I have to tell you something and you need to understand."

"Dan, what's going on?"

"Have you ever heard of a carrier?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, what is that?"

"They're males who can get pregnant..." I trailed off.

"What does that- Oh my goodness. Dan? Are you?"

"Surprise?" I said hesitantly.

Phil has shock on his face. "You're pregnant? With, my child?" He asked.

I nodded, looking down.

He cupped my face and made it level with his. He was smiling.

"I love you, so much Dan." He said before kissing me.

I chuckled into the kiss slightly. "I love you too."

We pulled away and leaned our heads against each other.

"You're not disgusted?" I asked.

"Of course not. Shocked slightly. But no, I'm extremely excited for this baby." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're-You're not going to leave?" I asked softly.

"Of course not. I'll always be here for you."

"I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"Good, because I am. I can't wait to meet him or her."

"Me either." I said, smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, sorry that this went up late (well it is here, it's almost 9:30 at night but there's no school tomorrow so it's okay i guess, finally SATURDAY! :D)<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_

_**A/N New Poll on the profile! Take if you want to take part in the next story I write :)**_


End file.
